enemigos
by yinller
Summary: Qué pasa cuando a esos dos seres se les arrebatan los factores y motivos por los cuales se odian, Quizás descubran que su rivalidad es solo un hecho retorcido incoherente una casualidad...
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy mitary

Aquí les traigo este fic…

Es el primero que he escrito de inveder zim, espero que les gustes

Nota: invasor Zim no me pertenece bla bla bla y todo el shoro… ya saben..

Bueno quizás se me fue el avión en algún sitio y no me apegue a la historia original

Pero mi intención era que fuera como fue en la serie

Es que la serie completa la vi ase mas de unos 8 o 10 años

Un tercio de mi vida -.-

Además no me acuerdo de nada de tak

Sino la hubiera agregado, ignoren mis faltas de ortografía… se que es pésimo…

…

Bueno disfrútenla y comenten … les contestare

intro

Porque dos seres se vuelven enemigos?

Es cuestión de sucesos... Factores y coincidencias que se unen para colocarlos en posiciones de guerra…

Lo que hace que se odien, se menosprecien y busquen la destrucción del otro

Posiblemente como el uno le estorba al otro para lograr su cometido simplemente solo queda desearse un mal...

Pero que hubiera pasado si ellos dos no fueran obligados por esos factores a odiarse,, a enfrentarse como naipes de un juego que alguien más controla alguien como el destino moviendo sus vidas a su antojo,

Quizás si hubieran nacido ambos humanos o ambos irken quizás, su rivalidad no existiera,

Quizás nunca se hubieran topado con el otro o quizás serian lo contrario a enemigos...

Qué pasa cuando a esos dos seres se les arrebatan los factores y motivos por los cuales se odian,

Quizás descubran que su rivalidad es solo un hecho retorcido incoherente una casualidad...

Dos chicos iguales, a acepción de un pequeño de talle uno era un extraterrestre

De cualquier modo seguía siendo un chico… un chico de 150 años… pero bueno esa era la edad equivalente a 11 años para su raza…

Ambos chicos extraños a su manera… locos y erráticos…

Ambos solitarios a pesar de tener siento "acompañante "con ellos

Una hermana y un perro robot...

Pero sin embargo careciente de saber que era la amistad...

Ambos solitarios en el universo...

Ambos vistos como anomalias de la naturaleza…

Ambos obsesionados con una meta… la misma meta que delgada marcaba su rivalidad

Sin percatarse en lo más mínimo que al mismo tiempo que se quieren aniquilar... están intentando matar a la única persona con la cual podrían comensar una buena amistad

Ellos dos tenían mucho en común más de lo que podían darse cuenta….

Pero repito…

Qué pasa cuando esos factores son quitados una de dos…

Se distanciaran ya sea por la muerte o por a la desaparición de aquel factor que los unía… o quizás el cielo se abrirá bajo sobre sus cabezas para dar paso a los que se llama un amigo…

--------------------

Te destruiré Zim...! y fianlmente le demostrare a el mundo lo que eres!

Un alienígena que viene a colonizarnos… y te pondrán sobre una mesa y te habrán el estomago para sacar tu shupi lam …

No se llama así...

Como sea… y no te mereces el mas mínimo toque de compasión porque eres un ser perverso…eres la más vil basura Zim y morirás siéndolo….

Un sujeto sin sentimientos y emociones, anelos sin compacion o condenado patéticamente a realizar los mandatos de tus superiores… un ser perverso vil malvado sin nada más que el deceo de matar corriendo por tus venas…

Did deberías conocer mejor a las personas y alienígenas antes de juzgarlas... dijo un sim de espaldas antes de tocar un botón que mando fuera a aquel intruso...

-----------------

Aquella mañana el chico de anteojos no cavia en su felicidad estaba ya listo para cumplir con su misión, salvar a la tierra de aquel alienígena… miro aquella arma mortal que había el último mes diseñando sonreirá y poco a poco esa sonrisa de convirtió en una gran carcajada tan desquiciante como la de Zim

Corrió a no más poder hasta aquella casa donde se quedo paralizado al no ver nadie en la casa de Zim, el lugar estaba desierto, y el sistema de seguridad desactivado.

Zim..!! zim!! Grito con la pistola a alsas como un policía que entra a el cuartel de la mafia a urtadillas…

Se que estas hay gusano irken…sal y muetrate…

Dib no estaba muy tranquilo pensaba que zim podría saltar de cualquier parte en cualquier momento

Sudaba frio, la precion se le alboroto…

Pero pormas que busco no había señal de zim o de gir…

Que pudo haber pasado?

De trancaso la idea se le bino a la cabeza

Lomas probable es que haya vuelto a su planeta para comenzar la invasión ,

La sangre se le helo al imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Estaba realmente desesperado que debía hacer?

Como salvaría a ese ingrato planeta.

Algo lo ilumino entro a la guarida donde logro tomar una de las naves de zim

Partió a aquel raro planeta con una solo cosa en mente hacerse pasar por uno de ellos como lo había hecho Zim y por sus espaldas darle el golpe final…

Debía ir y detener sus planes de invasión….

Aterrizo en aquel planeta… y logro llegar al sitio con la nave que logro robar al invasor Zim Dentro de la nave logro encontrar la información que necesitaba para hacerse pasar por uno de ellos

Ese lugar parecía escaso de vida,

Se coloco una máscara que imitaba las cabeza irken la ropa de zim también era de su talla, se rio al saber que en el armario de el ovni solo habi dos juegos de ropa y se puso aquellos pupilentes que imitaban ojos alienígenas... los cuales eran realmente incomodos... como podía sim soportarlos? Eran tan molestos… pero esa revelación era solo una de las que estaba a punto de conocer de la vida de Zim...

Mientras en la tierra--------------------------------

-Gir tenemos que llevar a cabo esta misión de lo mas delicadamente posible de no ser así todo se arruinara…

-quiero tacos!!!

-me estas escuchando Gir'

-si amo….

-bien ahora haz lo que te pedí…

Debo conocer mejor a estos humanos para saber cueles son sus debilidades!! Para asi destruirlos por sus espaldas!!! Guaaa ja ja ja ja mua ja ja ja ja

Su risa se detuvo y miro a Gir entrar a la casa, el entraría como un inonfencivo y tierno perro verde,para espiar la vida de los humanos mas de cerca.

Los recuerdos pasaron fugases por su mente..

Eres un ser perverso…eres la más vil basura Zim y morirás siéndolo….

Un sujeto sin sentimientos y emociones, anelos sin compacion o condenado patéticamente a realizar los mandatos de tus superiores… un ser perverso vil malvado sin nada más que el deceo de matar corriendo por tus venas…

Aquel monologo había logrado penetrarlo… esas palabra

En su estancia en la tierra o en su planeta nunca había escuchado una descripción de el mismo…nunca se habi preguntado como en realidad lo beian los demás.. aunque el mismo siempre se auto nombraba el gran zim

Pero escuchar que la descripción primera fue dolorosa… ser describido como un ser sin sentimientos… sin sueños sin compacion…

Eso era amargo…. El tenia emociones sentimientos y sufría como los demás... pero por ser un irken al igual que su raza era algo que dejaban bajo el tapete...

Dudo un poco en llevar a cabo su plan pero aun así eran ordenes conquistar el planeta así que dejo que Gir asiera lo suyo... después de que unas 18 puertas se serraran frente al perrito Gir zim se sentía avergonzado de haber considerado la ams minima posibilidad de que los humnos valieran la pena…pero una de ellas prevaleció abierta donde un pequeño salió

Era un niño que tenía grandes ojeras en sus ojos y bestia una piyama su piel era pálida aun mas que la de su rival,

Sid se acerco a la pantalla donde recibía las imágenes desde una cámara en la frente de Gir…

Gir fue levantado del suelo por el niño… el cual corrió al interior de la casa permitiendo a Zim mirar dentro…

-mama mama…

-que pasa Timothy

Una mujer se encontraba en la cocina estaba vestida grasioso con una pañoleta en la cabeza…

Zim solo iso un jesto de extrañeza.

-puedo quedarme al perrito...

La mama miro un poco pensativa al perro… miro a su hijo…

Si prometes cuidarlo timy…

El niño no cabia en la felicidad, y abrazaba a gir

Aquella escena perturbaba a Zim… la mujer tomaba en brazos a el niño y lo abrasaba muy fuete

siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase

El niño estaba enfermo y se fundía en fiebre…. Pero la madre seguía cuidando de él con tanto cariño que Zim sentía que algo en su interior se rompía… algo que sería equivalente a un corazón humano…

Padres?? Que eran esos extraños seres. Esos seres que protegían al niño a pesar de sus defectos... a pesar de ser defectuoso… el niño tenia solo 30 % de sobrevivir y convertirse en un honorable representante de su raza.. Quizás moriría en pocas semanas

Pero aun así la mujer lo amaba como si fuera el más grande e importante líder de la tierra...

Zim no lo comprendía… en su planeta un ser así seria desechado, un ser defectuoso no tenia lugar en irken

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en algun lugar de la galaxia…

varios chicos alienes caminaban en dirección igual… todos marchaban en una sola dirección... y un laser gigante sobre elos marcaba un código que los diferenciaba...

Letras del alfabeto mezcladas - emd- asn- olk- onm- y por supuesto –Zim-

Obviamente esta mezcla de dígitos no aparecieron … solo estaba en la mente de Did

Una revelación mas…

Tres letras resumían su identidad… aquella maquina registraba a los niños alienígenas para confirmar que no fueran impostores sin pensarlo más robo una de las identidades a un chico irken

Y cuando paso bajo el rayo su nombre fue revelado... jin

Jin… bien---

El lugar donde entraron era una especie de escuela… por no decir prisión…

Donde los más jóvenes irken más o menos de 150 años eran educados para futuras invasiones…

Ese era su destino y la razón de su existir conquistar planetas para el imperio

Así que ese era el sistema en aquel planeta….

La ora de la merienda llego y los alienes caminaban como en la militar hasta el "comedor" dónde una gran máquina se encargaba de entregar la comida verde a los jóvenes…

El miro su plato donde miro con desagrado la comida

mmm… es delicioso! Dijo un niño ovni a su lado… el intento guardar su distancia odiaba a los de su especie…

Es muy bueno guiño el ojo el chico. Lo cual sorprendió a Did o mejor dicho jin.

El niño extendió su mano bajo la mesa a lo cual Did coloco disimulada mete una pistola en la pansa de el ovni...

Tranquilo iluso.!

Dijo el chico irken mientras mostraba a Did lo que había en su mano… son dulces!

Pruébalos… creo que nunca has probado unos en tu vida…

El alzo una ceja…

Los conseguí en el planeta tierra saben fenomenal…. Ellos suelen llamarlos chocolates!

Did se sorprendió…. El marciano era raro…. Era como un niño humano.. Travieso y rebelde…

Esto lo sorprendió… los irken también son personas?

Por esta revelación él se altero se levanto y tomo la bandeja alejándose de el niño…

El cual lo miro decepcionado alejarse…

Los irken también son personas?

El comenzó a vagar por el planeta intentando encontrar una repuesta… ni siquiera miraba por donde iba solo caminaba… miraba a su alrededor para no meterse en problemas

Que era lo que diferenciaba a los irken de los humano...

Independientemente de lo que hacían o como Vivian...

Los dos seres eran tan diferentes?

Analizo a Zim…. Que los hacía diferentes… el color de piel... los ojos? Las dedos de sus manos? . Todo eso se cambiaba con un disfraz… acaso la sangre? Su sangre era roja nunca supo de qué color es la sangre de Zim… quizás morada? Pero era sangre…. Posteriormente a lo físico… pensó Did… lo físico no era lo más importante? Quitando todos esos elementos que quedaría…

Un alma? Emociones sentimientos… los irken al igual que los humanos parecían tener capacidad de sentir emociones, miedo, enojo ira furia... felicidad… todo eso lo había apenas notado en zim...

El muy seguido se airaba… Zim tenía emociones… pero aun así solo era una ipotesis… el necio d Did no quería creer en la mas pequeña posibilidad de que eso fuera sierto…los irken se dedicaban a destruir vidas.. Invadían planetas solo para conquistarlo

Un grupo de irken jóvenes caminaban fuera de la escuela" al ver que un robot inspeccionaba el sitio Did se dirigió con ellos… oigan… van con sus padres?

Unos chicos lo miraron confundidos...

Con quienes? …

Con sus padres..

No sé de que hablas y deja de llamar la atención de los superiores…

Los quienes?

Los más altos... donde has estado los últimos 150 años?

He por ahí… dijo nervioso...

El abandono el grupo... no llegaría a ningún lugar con ellos y decidió descubrir cada costumbre de los irken...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Devuelta en el planeta tierra Zim se sentaba hundido en su sillón

Miraba aquella pantalla un poco triste… tristeza… ira... amargura furia... era a lo que estaba a acostumbrado a sentir... pero al mirar a la pantalla en sus ojos rojos se reflejaban una familia humilde …. Escasos de dinero… una mujer humana con su hijo… eran miserables pero felices... felicidad… lo mas cercano a la felicidad que había sentido era la que experimentaba con sus risas malévolas, pero no eran nada comparado con lo que el niño terrícola sentía

Una madre? Un ser que los terrícolas tenían a su lado

Zim desidio levantarse de el sitio y camino lejos de la pantalla necesitaba relajarse y refrescar su mente…

Sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría del otro lado de la pantalla... Gir saco sus cohetes y salió disparado al espacio por un llamado… la madre solo miro la escena un poco skokeada

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el planeta Did había logrado

acercarse a los más altos y los observaba hablar entre ellos , algo llamo su atención… era Gir quien entraba al sitio…

Gir?

Los más altos le entregaron un mensaje a Gir mientras este se alejaba a una gran velocidad

-para que llamaste a ese robot... podríamos haber enviado el mensaje por correo…

Purpura no seas tonto… así será mas rápido y no nos cobraran nada... sonrió el mas alto...

Tal vez ese era el plan de invasión… Did debía hacer algo encontrar a Zim…

Gir estaba hay así que para encontrarlo debía seguirlo… corrió para buscar la nave pero se perdió en medio de el edificio… de alguna extraña manera había penetrado en el centro de el planeta

Y lo que vieron sus ojos lo altero bastante en ese sitio los irken " nacían" miro de cerca el sitio eran inmensos laboratorios que contenían unos 100 tubos de vidrio y en su interior habían pequeñas unidades irken estos eran pequeños y estaban suspendidos en aquel liquido que los nutria , todos los irken nacían de la misma manera una alarma sonó y Did se escondió ..

Las capsulas eran bacheaban y lentamente se habrían… los alienígenas salían apenas pudiéndose sostener y eran dirigidos como cual ganado hasta unas habitaciones donde los vestían

Aquellas mochilas eran incrustadas en sus espaldas, lo cual parecía doloroso…

Did recordó a Zim recordó que nunca se sacaba la mochila. daban la información necesaria…. Era como una gran asamblea... los más altos los instaban a prepararse para futuras invasiones y ellos alzaban los puños al cielo en señal de jubilo

El se sentó en una oscura esquina se quito la máscara y su mirada se perdió en el suelo… la vida de los irken es miserable…. Pero es el precio que tienen que pagar por su máximo poderío…

Es estúpido… dijo Did al bajar la mirada,

Did no tardo en volver a la tierra había olvidándose de los irken era evidente que para ellos la tierra no era un lugar suficientemente valioso como para conquistar…

Solo se preguntaba… Zim lo sabía?

-------------------------------------

En la tierra Gir entregaba a Zim el mensaje de los más altos, al mirar el mensaje se quedo congelado…. Estático

No se recuperaba de aquel golpe cuando el segundo llego…- mire amo

Son los altitos!!

La cámara de Gir se activo y dejo ver en la pantana aquella grabación…

Evidentemente los más altos no estaban apercibidos de que estaban siendo grabados...

Purpura- ese Zim no se para que lo queremos de vuelta... es una verdadera peste…

-Recuerdas cuando estropeo el plan...ruina inevitable 1

-Ni me lo recuerdes… de todas maneras no podemos dejarlo en el planeta tierra

-Es tan torpe que podrían descubrirlo… no sería bueno que sepan de nuestra raza…

- es un completo bueno para nada.. dijo purpura antes de tomar su soda galáctica

Zim miro la carta en su mano y luego la pantalla…. Habían abortado la misión…

Las ideas no lograban a acomodarse

Se dejo caer en el sillón… y observaba a un ingenuo Gir…

Acababa de notarlo… su vida en el planeta tierra no era tan desagradable como en su "hogar"

La diferencia era demasiada…

Otra cosa que lo invadía era saber que siempre pensó que era el gran Zim... cuando en realidad solo era el bufón de los más altos…

Estaba realmente enojado pero su enojo no se comparaba con la tristeza que sentía…

----------------------------------------------

Did regreso al planeta tierra nunca logro encontrar a Zim… estaba devastado… acababa de darse cuenta que lo que lo mantenía activo alegre y con motivo de existir se había esfumado… ya no había un alíen que atrapar para salvar a la raza humana… estaba verdaderamente decaído

----------------------------------------------

Zim estaba muy temprano sentado en el salón no hacia cosas extrañas como de costumbre ni

Al mirarlo Did enloqueció tu!!!!!!

Grito señalándolo mientras todo el salón miraba hacia ellos... zim se limito a mirarlo inexpresivo y volver a mirar aquel libro sin prestar atención al niño,

Did seguía insultándolo y intentaba que Zim reaccionara, pero este solo se quedaba callado sin siquiera mirarlo

La ora de la salida llego pronto mientras Zim caminaba velozmente a casa sus pasos eran fugases

De la nada se atravesó Did.

El cual hubiera dado su pie porque Zim lo escuchara pero este solo se mantenía callado y mucho mas evitando que el mirara su rostro… es suficiente dijo Did arrojándose contra Zim antes de que serrara la puerta en su nariz… los dos cayeron al suelo Did esperaba un insulto pero Zim solo se levanto sacudiendo sus ropas. Ignorando completamente al humano comenzó a hacer sus cosas...

Toco unos botones de el tablero mientras la casa se comenzaba a desinstalar de el lugar… todo temblaba lloque asusto a Did y se puso a la defensiva en eso se escucho la vos apenas audible de Zim.

-Niño humano si quieres eliminarme hazlo de una vez. Did se quedo petrificado... -que haga que?

-Esta será la última vez que me veas... así que si quieres hazlo de una ves antes de que me baya…

Did no lo entendía… había estado esperando el momento para eliminar a Zim

-Qué esperas humano hazlo de una vez…

….Humano!

…Niño humano

---Did!!!

Grito Zim zangoloteando a un aturdido Did

Vamos niño humano… dijo sin al borde de la histeria

Did reacciono y miro a Zim levanto el arma y apunto a sin estaba esperando ese momento desde que lo conoció pero porque no se sentía feliz

Es un truco sucio?

Dijo Did mientras se abalanza sobre Zim i lo sujeta de la ropa... estas loco o que?

Porque motivo quieres que haga eso…. Es un truco…

Aras que me confié para matarme

-Claro que no dijo Zim sin inmutarse por la violencia de el chico

No mientas Zim… dijo apuntándole al estomago…

-si no te digo la razón me mataras?

-Si

Pues no te dire dijo Zim sonriendo... Did lo solto

Zim se volteo de espaldas era demasiado orgulloso para que lo viera lamentarse…

Te lo diré pero espero que comprendas porque te pido que lo hagas…

La vida en el planeta irken es verdaderamente despreciable es como si fuéramos esclavos… no tenemos identidad solo somos muchos de el montón a acepción de los más altos…

No había notado lo miserable que era hasta estos días…

Ellos me han mandado a llamar… quieren que regrese… este planeta no les interesa… si supieran lo valioso que son los estúpidos humano… dijo Zim… al momento que se volteo a mirar a Did

Lo más gracioso es que confirme lo que habías dicho soy un patético que se mueve solo cumpliendo las ordenes de mis superiores… ellos me mandaron aquí a propósito…

Y ahora quieren que regrese… pero yo no quiero hacerlo dijo Zim mirando rogadamente a Did haciendo señal de querer que esa pistola mata alienígenas lo eliminara….


	2. amigos?

tonDid se quedo petrificado... -que haga que?

-Esta será la última vez que me veas... así que si quieres hazlo de una ves antes de que me baya…

Did no lo entendía… había estado esperando el momento para eliminar a Zim

-Qué esperas humano hazlo de una vez…

….Humano!

…Niño humano

---Did!!!

Grito Zim zangoloteando a un aturdido Did

Vamos niño humano… dijo sin al borde de la histeria

Did reacciono y miro a Zim levanto el arma y apunto a sin estaba esperando ese momento desde que lo conoció pero porque no se sentía feliz

Es un truco sucio?

Dijo Did mientras se abalanza sobre Zim i lo sujeta de la ropa... estas loco o que?

Porque motivo quieres que haga eso…. Es un truco…

Aras que me confié para matarme

-Claro que no dijo Zim sin inmutarse por la violencia de el chico

No mientas Zim… dijo apuntándole al estomago…

-si no te digo la razón me mataras?

-Si

Pues no te dire dijo Zim sonriendo... Did lo solto

Zim se volteo de espaldas era demasiado orgulloso para que lo viera lamentarse…

Te lo diré pero espero que comprendas porque te pido que lo hagas…

La vida en el planeta irken es verdaderamente despreciable es como si fuéramos esclavos… no tenemos identidad solo somos muchos de el montón a acepción de los más altos…

No había notado lo miserable que era hasta estos días…

Ellos me han mandado a llamar… quieren que regrese… este planeta no les interesa… si supieran lo valioso que son los estúpidos humanos… dijo Zim…

se volteo a mirar a Did

Lo más gracioso es que confirmaron lo que habías dicho soy un patético que se mueve solo cumpliendo las ordenes de mis superiores… ellos me mandaron aquí a propósito…

Y ahora quieren que regrese… pero yo no quiero hacerlo dijo Zim mirando rogadamente a Did haciendo señal de querer que esa pistola mata alienígenas lo eliminara….

Solo así me podre quedar

Eso no está bien… dijo Did mientras se movía para sentarse en el sillón

Se sentó en el inclinando ligeramente el cuerpo con la cabeza baja mirando sus manos las cuales recargaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas y medito un rato…

Zim solo se quedo parado y estático frente a él esperando el siguiente movimiento del chico

-ahora q lo veo claro Zim… esta no es la salida… yo también he sufrido Zim… mi vida no es miel sobre ojuelos... soy un chico solitario, extraño, y considerado un loco… pero e sobrevivido… e seguido a delante a pesar de la soledad, a pesar de el desprecio… eso Zim es lo que ase a la raza humana humanos…. En este planeta hay gente que aunque son hombres no son humanos personas inhumanas aquel acecinan a poyos a como gente…

Personas que matan a niños de las maneras mas atroces que te puedas imaginar. personas sin escrúpulos,

Los verdaderos humanos no se reconocen por su exterior sino por su interior, por el camino que desidan tomar.. frente a ellos están los caminos, y ellos an sido dotados con la capacidad de elegir de elegir su camino...

Los humanos son humanos porloque alberga su corazón..

-Si de verdad te quieres quedar en el planeta tierra deberías negarte a regresar… dijo Did cruzándose de brazos…

-No es tan fácil... dijo Zim...

-Claro que si acabo de ver a tus superiores i creo que son unos tontos…

-Como hiciste tal cosa

-me lleve tu nave...

-…..

Tu sistema de seguridad estaba desactivado

….. Mientes!!! Mientes!!!

Did espero que el peculiar chico dejara de gritar.

-Bien todo depende de ti.. Dijo el antes de salir por la puerta...- si no llego mañana al colegio ya sabes a donde fui... dijo Zim mirando con la cabeza inclinada mirando un poco melancólico el teclado… la puerta se serró

----------------------------------------------------

No lo podía creer todas las peleas que había tenido con Did regresaban a su mente las peleas los golpes bajos... las patadas puñetazos las beses que se dieron arrastradas literales

Ahora veía eso como una niñada que clase de invasor se pode a pelear con un niño

Le pareció irónico pero no podía negar que era divertido pelear con Did…

Aunque no alcanzaba siquiera contar los moretones y heridas que le quedaron sin mencionar también las cicatrices de Did…

Los planes que contantemente hacia para eliminarlo…

Y ahora ese mismo chico mostraba un poco de solidaridad hacia el…

Los humanos eran una incógnita para el…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Dib caminaba hacia su casa… no entendía porque había aconsejado a su némesis…

Hace nomas de un día el lo odiaba… pero ahora se había mantenido una conversación civilizada con el,

Sin sarcasmos comentarios molestos,, indirectas y ese toque de odio…

No noto quien lo seguía hasta que entro a su casa, el paso tras de si impidiéndole serrar la puerta…

Quizás eso seria lo mas extraño que le había pasado… bueno… me retracta… eso definitivamente no es lo mas extraño que le a pasado a dib pero de todas maneras es raro…

Miro a gir entrar como juan por su casa, con esa estúpida sonrisa que podía ser apresiada grasias a que ya adentro se había quitado la capulla de el trage de perrito verde…

Se habrio paso hasta la cosina como si se encontrara en su propia casa habrio el refrigerador y saco barios ingredientes

Desde el marco de la puerta dib lo ovservava sin poder elegir como reaccionar.. sacarlo a patadas.. sobre exsaltarse, o preguntarse si gir estaba hay para realizar algún mandato de zim para eliminarlos como rosear veneno a la comida, pero al final se limito a observar al robot seriamente desde la puerta con una ceja levantada…

Gir puso los ingredientes sobre la mesa y comensao a basiar porsiones irregulares en un gran tazon rojo sobre la mesa… movia la mescla mientras tarareava una canción…

Ya sin no mas poder soportar la curiosidad dib se aserco..

Am… perdona la interupcion… dijo sereno antes de gritar totalmente descontrolado

Que aces en mi cocina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Su grito fue silenciado por un paquete de arina que se incrusto en su gran voca resultado de la técnica que gir utiliso para callarlo… el siguió silvando…

Dib se quito Dib se quito la bolsa de arina de la boca y miro la envoltura..

-arina para hot kakes?

Gir dijo con felicidad… en casa se termino la masa asi que desidi prepararlos aquí…

Sin salir de su estado alarmado el grito

-eso no es lógico… como puedes venir a preparar hot kakes a la casa de el nemesis de tu amo!!!!!!!!

Gir lo miro en silencio para después desir con su bosesita un caresiente de cuerencia

-no lo se… pronuncio el robot marcando un silencio que duro unos cuatro segundos

Y segudamente siguió mesclando muy contento la masa…

….- ya que dijo dib suspirando para después meter las manos en sus bolsiyos…

Ya que estas en eso, yo quiero dos.. dijo dib mientras se dirijia a desparramrse en el sillón

-entendido!!!

Dib ensendio la tele para mirar su programa favorito misterios misteriosos de los misterios extraños…

En unos cinco minutos mas gir entro a la la sala con una pila gigantesca de hot kakes

Gir comenso a devorar los "pasteles calientes" XD

Mientras dib no le quitaba la mirada de ensima…

y…como conosiste a zim?

Gir se detuvo por un momento y miro a dib.

Yo fui asignado a mi amo por los mas altitos!!

Y no te desagrada servirle a zim?

Noo! Yo quiero mucho a mi amo…

Dib also una ceja,

Pero el no te trata mal?

Un silencio se marco en la habitación.. derrepete gir hablo de una manera que nisiquiera el mismo sim había escuchado antes

Su palabras parecían tener cuerencia..

El robot miro el plato de hot kakes mientras hablaba

-estoy conciente de mi mal funcionamiento… cada lapso de tiempo un mesaje aparese frente a mi vicion robotica una alerta que me irforma mi mal funcionamiento … yo soy una unidad defectuosa… careciente de las capacidad completa de un androide en perfecto estado mi comportamiento es anormal y estoy haberiado… es algo que no puedo controlar… debes en cuando fuciono bien pero en corto lapso de tiempo.. como ahora…

Pero normalmente no puedo controlar mis impulsos

Sin embargo el amo me a soportado con estos defectos…

Yo creía que el no lo sabia… hasta se algunos días cuando bi en la pantalla giagante de su monitor el mensaje de alerta en rojo

-FUNCIONAMIENTO DEFECTUOSO DE LA UNIDAD GIR-

En esos momentos crei que me desactivaría permanente mente pero no fue asi… mire a mi amo de espaldas… no pude divisar su rostro por lo mismo, solo mire que se amtubo en silencio sin imutarse mientras apretava la tecle ignorar en el monitor…

Un gran silencio se mantuvo en la habitación…………..

Did miro al robot quien se mantenía en silencio con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada..

Dib eltiro su mano para alcanzar el hombro de el robot..

-gir…

Derrepente gir reaciono de una forma que casi causa que a un niño de 11 años le diera un paro cardiaco,

-yooooooooo quiero wafles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dib intentaba volver a poner en marcha su corason desde el suelo.. pues había caído con todo y silla de trasrras por la sorpresa…

Lo Ovservo en silencio mientras deborava la comida…

Ya me boy! Dijo gir mientras tomava algunos

-estos son para mi amo…

Dijo mientras salía de la casa…

Poniendo se de pie miro los dos hot kakes sobre la mesa

… gir de verdad quería a su amo…

---------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente llego mas rápido de lo que se imaginaba Dib camino lentamente a la escuela acompañado de su hermana menor… bueno mas bien el la iba cuidando.. (aunque todos sabemos que ella no necesita que la cuiden XD Dib obedecía las ordenes de el señor membrana)

Entro a el salón y se sentó donde de costumbre… miro a un lado al otro extremo de el salón,

Si no supiera la razón seguramente se hubiera sobre exaltado seguramente hubiera acusado a zim en voz alta parado sobre su mesa banco,

Pero solo mantuvo un silencio ,

Zim no se encontraba sentado en el sitio como de costumbre…

La clase se mantuvo sin ninguna interrupción… sentir bien a la profesora…

Ja ja ja – rio ella zim debería faltar mas seguido…

Claro que a el no le conviene de igual manera… dijo al tachar de la lista de asistencia el nombre de zim

Sepa que apellidos falsos tendría anotados en la lista…

Todos salieron a el armuerzo… era increíble… acababa de notar que en todo el dia no había abierto la boca para hablar… el único ser con el que hablaba estaba ausente…

Pero… tampoco podía hablar solo… puesto que cuando lo hacia era para delirar cosas acerca de el vil irken,

Las oras de clase se volvieron largas y agobiantes… hasta que porfin sono el timbre

Gaz aparto su vista de el aparato por un momento para mirar a us hermano puesto que siempre regrasaban juntos pero hasta ahora no había escuchado la molesta vos de dib…

Miro a su alrededor y no había señal de did a kilimetros de distancia…

Dib caminaba solitario por las calles rumbo a su ojar… pero en el momento en que do paralizado al notar que el terreno donde solia estar la base de zim estaba desierta…

Como llegado hasta hay dib?...

Pues al parecer sus piernas tenían vida propia…

Un al mirar el lugar basio did sintió un melancolía… una sensación de soledad…

Zim se había ido… ahora ya no había un irken que destruir ni un planeta que salvar…. Hace barios mese atrás eso seria una enorme dicha… mucho antes de acostumbrarse tanto a el odioso irken…

Mucho antes de obse cionarse con salvar a la tierra,

Un grito lo saco de us pensamientos… poco tiempo tubo para procesarlo cuando casi a la velocidad de la luz zim bolaba frente a sus ojos con aquellos coetes y sobre su espalda iba gir quien a diferencia de zim quien estaba presa de el pánico, gritaba como si se tratara de un juego de la feria…

Casi rosandolos tren carros lo perseguían a gran belosidad aquellas ráfagas de viento que se hacían cuando pasaban bastron para hacer que did callera de sentón a la banqueta,

Aquellos beiculos pertenecían a una organización secreta en busca de elementos ovnis…

De por atrás escucho ruidos se voltio y miro a zim a gran velosidad hacia el

-aun lado! Grito

Y dib no tubo tiempo de reaccionar porque lo carros que perseguían a zim casi lo arrollan

Las calles basias… se encontraba en un callejón sin salida tapaba la boca de gir para evitar que lo delataran …lo carros pasaron junto a ellos

Zim se escondia en las sombras… los había perdido pero aun asi sentía esa cosa equivalente a un corazón en la garganta se voltea para seguir escondiéndose cuando una mano lo sujeta tapándole la boca… el extraterrestre lo tomo del brazo y lo azoto contra el piso.. y bajo la luz pudo distingui una cara

-dib

- si torpe soy yo…

-debemos esconderte…

Zim lo miro extrañado pero no pudo preguntar porque quería ayudarlo porque una luz en el cielo los ilumino un elicoptero los había encotrado

Dib tomo del brazo a Zim y corrieron desaforados

Eso era estúpido,

Dib sentria rabia…

Porque cuando el quería delatar al ovni nadie lo escuhava era tan difisil que notaran a el chico verde

parecía que todo mundo derrepente lo había notado y ahora estaban persiguiéndolos

Eso es tener mala suerte…

Hasta aquí llegaste dijo una voz en seco lo que iso que se detuvieran un hombre alto con cara de extermineitor apuntaba a Zim con una gigantesca arma…

Esta bebe fue diseñada para exterminar pestes como tu…

Sonrrio macabramente mientras apreta el gatillo la ecena se gravo en sus ojos como en cámara lenta , en esos momentos gir proceso la informacio que resivia

Y se movio con un solo propósito salvar la vida de su amo..

El rallo mortal se impacto contra el cuerpo de el pequeño robot… la gran potencia de el mismo destrozo a la pequeña unidad gir callo al suelo

Zim miro apenas analizando lo que sus ojos beian

Ese olor a metal quemado invadía el lugar y de aquel moton de metal tostado aquellos ileras de umo se hacían presentes

Gir?

Susurro

Contesta gir!!

Tomo agir por los hobros el metal caliente lo lastimaba pero aun asi sigui

Gir te habla tu amo….

Los faroles en forma de ojos de gir que estaban iluminados aun por una luz asul bajo terminaron apagándose súbitamente

Siendo evidente para sim lo que mas temia…

Algunas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de zim…

Sus enormes ojos de irken comensaban a desatar aquel acido que marcaba quemaduras a su paso

Los irken nunca lloraba y una de las razones era el daño que causaban las lagrimas… pero en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba a zim

Miro al causande de aquello con tanta rabia,

El hobre no había eliminado ya al ovni solo porque mirava divertido la ecena…

No te preocupes tu dolor acabara ahora… dijo apuntando nuevamente derrepente

No bio ni que lo golpio zim acababa con esa escoria con la ayuda de las patas de araña que salian de su mochila

Dib miraba sorprendido

Nunca había visto a zim tam furioso… unca……….por primeraves se enojo con motivos que no tenían que ver con dstruir la tierra las cules eran ordenes de sus superiores

No ahira el pelaba por el daño permanente que había sufrido su pequeño robot en el intento de slavar la vida de su amo…

Dib tomo en brazos a gir…

Tomo aquel coete con el cual había llegado ahsta hay. Y tomo a zin de la ropa mientras se alejo a gran belozidad…

Zim no lo podía crer el cuerpo haberiado de gir había sido colocado frente a el… dib mantuvo un silencia difuntial

Después de un largo silencio dib hablo,

-seguro que puedes repararlo…

Zim mantuvo silencio…

Vamos… te ayudare…

No ya no hay nada uqe pueda aser… su cuerpo quedo completamente haberiado…

Adeamas aunque pudiéramos repararlo la unidad de meroria de gir se a fundido con el resto de el metal.. ya no hay nada que pueda ser…

Dijo zim bajando la mirada…

Dib miro la ecena sintiendo mucha pena…

Sabes hace poco me entere de que gir era lo que yo pensé…

Gir era un robot con un defectuoso que había sido entregado a mi como una señal de burla…

Si supieran lo valioso que fue gir para mi…

El fue mas que una asistente robotico .. mi único amigo…

Dib sentía mucha pena… pensó en gir y lo que le había dicho aquella vez

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta…

Did intentando cabiar de tema

-y…. te quedaras dijo sobando su brazo

Zim lo miro prosesando la preguntad e dib luego repondio

-aunque me quede estare em peligro contante con esos tipos persiguiéndome…

Dib sonrrio

-si pudiste evadirme ami, podras con ellos..

Zim guardo silencio, sabia que dib nno era exactamente el mejor casa ovnis de la tierra

Dibmiro a zim sospechando lo que pensaba

-zim?

-lo intentare

Dijo al mometo de comunicarse con el alto mando…

Se pudo ver en la bentaniña a rojo y purpura que se encontraban en medio de una especie de concierto pop…

Por lo cual dib solo also una seja…

-altos comandos… habla zim

-a…… dijo purpura

-soy zimmmmmmmmm

-no no hay ningún dim aquí…

-no…… soy yo zim

Purpura no podía escuchar nada por el alboroto de la música,

Espere

Dijo mientras daba orden de que todos se calleran

-señor… estaba pensando en la posibilidad de quedarme en la tierra…

-purpura iso señas a rojo el cual se aserco

-es zim… dice que se quiere quedar en la tierra..

Rojo lo pensó un momento…

Talvez no seria mala idea..

Y si lo atrapam?

-la raza humana es demasiado primitiva como para localizarnos…

Además dijo al oído a purpura

Seria mejor sin zim

Rojo se bolteo hacia la multitud de irken que lo miraba en silencio

Quienes quieren que zim se quede en la tierra

Sin pensarlo dos beses todos los irken alsaron sus manos..

-rojo dejo a purpura con cara de aburrido

-esta desidido…

Purpura hablo a la pantalla

-puedes quedarte…

Zim i dib miraba fijos lo que ocurria del otro lado de la pantalla

Rojo se asomo por el balcón mirando ala multitub de irken

Zim no regresara nunca mas ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Una multiub de jubilo se escucho el el lugar

Lo aula observaron zim i did antes de que la señal se cortara…

Ahora debmos asegurarnos de que nunca regrese dijo mientras un campo de fuerza embolbiera a la tierra

Eso ebitara que salga de hay

Did obserbo azim

Se nota que te quieren…

-a… si, dijo sin con la cebeza baja sin poder esconder su trziteza


	3. Chapter 3

-discúlpame… dijo Zim al pararse le la silla

Necesito acomodar los últimos acontecimientos en mi cabeza.. dijo al momento de entrar en la taza de el baño y desaparecer al jalar la palanca…

Did supo enseguida que Zim no la estaba pasando bien con la ausencia de Gir…

---------------------

En la escuela Zim miraba a su alrededor mientras colocaba la bandeja de comida en la mesa…

Como siempre estaba solo… quizás si iba a vivir en el planeta tierra no sería mala idea estar acompañado por alguien.. quizás de algún amigo.. como los llamaban en el planeta miro a los lados intentando que alguna mirada se conectara con la suya pero se hundió cuando las miradas que se cruzaban con las suya se clavaban con indiferencia…

Al notar esto Dib no pudo evitar susurrar algo al oído de Gaz

-que! Dijo ella exaltada como pocas beses se le veía… el video juego fue triturado por su mano..

Se puso de pie y camino hasta la mesa de Zim.. el cual estaba sorprendido..

-es verdad!!

-¿a?

Dib interrumpió…

-le dije a Gaz que tu tenias un súper videojuego que no tenia la limitación de su juego..

-de que hablas?

-de el videojuego que tienes en tu base… el cual en realidad destruye naves ovnis recuerdas en que usaste para controlar la nave de los mas altos!

Gaz golpeo la mesa…

Si no me dejas jugarlo hare tu vida miserable..

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa de Zim

-entonces iré después de clases… dijo ella mas como una orden que como una petición.

Porque crees que la comida humana es asquerosa?

Es muy buena dijo Dib poniendo una sopa frente a Zim

Te lo explicare,,,

Mira esto dijo señalando el caldo… es un liquido en el cual ese animal se cocino es repugnante saber que eso estuvo vivo alguna ves

Además tienes idea de donde a estado ese poyo

Otra cosa es que esta lleno de hormonas

Tienes idea de lo que hace toda esta granza a tu organismo humano..

Y mira esto dijo señalando la malteada, alguna ves ese asqueroso liquido blanco estuve dentro de otro ser

Además que son las salchichas..

Tripas, sesos,…

Y además…

Ya cállate Zim…

Dijo haciendo a un lado el plato

Los tres fueron recibidos por los papas robots de Zim

Zim le mostro el "videojuego" a Gaz, mientras esta destruía las naves de quien sabe quien

Dib observaba a los papas robots recordó entonces como nacían los irken y un pensamiento lo golpeo como noqueándolo había visto algo en los irken sin vestir que se encontraban en aquellos tubos que hasta ahora había notado

Se viro hacia Zim y le pregunto algo en voz baja..

Cállate tonto humano…

No tengo órganos reproductivos porque no los necesito…

Gaz solo se limito a alzar una ceja ante el grito que escucho a sus espaldas, pero no le dio mas importancia y continuo su juego.

La raza irken no fue programada para procrear…

-pero por donde orinas?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia

Dijo Zim rabioso y un tanto ruborizado

-tam…. Tampoco tienes ombligo….

Dijo Did señalando en pánico a Zim

-el hombrito es el medio de alimentación en el cual los mamíferos alimentan a sus crías no natas

Yo no naci de esa manera nunca tuve una madre.. dijo el irken intentando esconder un lamento..

Tampoco tienes pezones..

Uuu….. ya cállate Did ingenuo!

Yo no me explico porque los hombres humanos tienen pezones , si nunca amamantaran…

Ya calmado y consternado por el ultimo comentario dijo

-es un misterio que la ciencia no a podido resolver…

Otra idea entro a la cabeza de Dib

Entrando de nuevo en pánico

-zim…. Tu………. Tu…… dijo sin poder acomodar las palabras.

Tu…

Cálmate Dib, dijo el irken adivinando lo que consternaba al humano,

Dijo con cara de fastidio, -

Soy genéticamente macho….

Hubo un silencio de parte de Dib

-la palabra cromosomas te dicen algo,

-que alivio… suspiro Dib poniendo su mano en su pecho mientras suspiraba de alivio

En la madrugada Zim se levanto de el lugar raro donde dormía salió de la habitación y camino hasta la cocina donde tomo algo de la nevera alguna especie de suplemento alimenticio irken… normalmente era llevado por su asistente robot darse cuenta de eso lo izo sentir un poco nostálgico, paso por la puerta de la sala donde había conectado el "VIDEO JUEGO" para gaz miro a sus huéspedes, ella estaba frente a la pantalla apretando lo botones, y Dib estaba dormido con la baba escurriéndose por su boca sobre el sofá , a lo que Zim dio una expresión de asco, miro de nuevo a Gaz, ella si que era buena con los controles…

Su habilidad era verdaderamente admirable.. quizás algún dia ella se convertiría en alguna piloto de combate, seria muy útil en la guerra,

Dib miro alejarse a el marciano… nunca hubiera imaginado algunas semanas antes la situación en la que se encontraba… durmiendo en la sala del invasor zim…

Estaba durmiendo en el hogar de ese ser como si se tratara de el hogar de algún familiar..

Tal ves ya era momento de abandonar su rivalidad con Zim… mastico la idea por un rato… realmente eso era algo complicado… no sabia si confiar en el irken. miro a Gaz la cual tenia grandes ojeras pero aun asi su rostro inexpresivo no se quitaba de el aparato

Por su culpa se había quedado dormido esperando que finalizara su juego.. pero no se había dado cuenta de que ella seguiría hay pegada de ser posible toda la semana…gracias a el cielo que su papa no estaba en casa sino le hubiera dado un ataque…

ALGUN TIEMPO DESPUES………….

-siempre acostumbras a hacer esto…?

-am?

Hablar solo…

Dijo sin con cara de aburrido

-em… no había notado que lo hacia… pero a veces hablo con Gaz

-y la diferencia es….

Dijo Zim intentando que Dib terminara la oración… obviamente el irken sabia que hablar con Gaz tenia el mismo resultado

Finalmente se dispusieron a quitar la pausa al videojuego…

Y continuaron

Te venceré tonto terrícola amigo!!!!

Decía Zim casi gritando mientras apretaba los botones de el nientiendo XD

Ni lo sueñes Zim!!!!

Y la guerra con los videojuegos continuaba…

Hay estaban los dos mejores amigos…

Era imposible imaginar que alguna ves fueron enemigos…

Zim alzo la mirada al sielo

Algún día liberare a la raza irken de su miserable existir


End file.
